Give Me Back My Rose
by VoiceOfAngels1
Summary: In that year Rose Tyler went missing Jackie never stopped looking.    I do not own Doctor Who.


'Rose!' the desperate woman called into the alley just outside Sinners Close leading up to the local High School 'Rose, where are you!'

'Jackie, I think we need to stop and go to bed, we've been looking for him for over five hours!' a pale white man said rubbing her hands together. The sky was black, the stars were shining and the icicles hung from the drains of the houses near by.

'We can't, Mickey, we just can't!' Jackie said, she felt as if tears would run down her face, but they just got stuck in her eyes 'Rose is all I have, especially after her father died!'

'Who? Pete?' Mickey asked, brushing his hand against hers. He turned to look at her, her eyes grey and cold. Mickey remembered the times when Jackie's eyes used to light up and have a little twinkle. Over time that spark had faded, but he knew the spark would come back eventually. Well he hoped. 'Listen Jackie, Pete is gone; you can't keep dwelling on the past'

'But the past is all I have. The past holds the many happy memories I have. Don't you think I've tried to move on? Nobody is making this easier for me, especially not Rose. But you have to try and understand that she is my daughter, the only thing in this whole world I have left to live for. She is the only reason I carry on day by day' Jackie said harshly, not intentionally but it still made Mickey reconsider his next few words. They were both on whits end and he knew one wrong word and hell might as well break loose.

'And Rose wouldn't appreciate it if we died out here of the cold, now lets go home and I'll make us a nice cup of cocoa and we can sit next to the fire and toast our feet' Mickey said, his smile warming the moment.

'Okay, but we will find him, Mickey' Jackie said captivating one more glance down the alley, double checking she hadn't missed anything.

'Of course we will' Mickey replied taking her hand, still shivering.

'We have to find her' Jackie whispered to himself, as if she was making a silent prayer.

Mickey's flat was warm and friendly and made Jackie feel home for the first moment in a long time. The arm chair was slightly worn and the wallpaper a little old fashioned but nevertheless it was inviting.

'So,' Mickey said perching on the edge of the sofa 'how are you feeling?' Jackie wanted to scream that asking how she was feeling was stupid but she knew Mickey was trying to be kind so she simply nodded muttering 'Fine'

'Well,' Mickey continued 'I'm sure once we've had a good nights rest we will be able to find Rose'

'Really?' Jackie asked reassuring herself.

Jackie shook her head in a thoughtful manner.

'The thing is, Mickey, I don't think anyone knows why Rose would want to leave. One day she was perfectly happy, the next, I have no idea' Jackie said, tears forming in her eyes, although Jackie swallowed them back. She cried for nobody and now was no exception.

'She'll show up eventually. It's only been a few months' Mickey said, obviously not noticing the pain Jackie was feeling.

'No!' Jackie yelled anger raging in her eyes and his voice wobbling slightly. Mickey's mouth dropped at Jackie's sudden out break of anger. In all her years of friendship she had never known him to be so livid. 'Mickey, you are one of Rose's dearest and most loved friend but give it a rest. I need space you hear? I need space. You just don't stop yakking. You're worse than my mother!' She then realised what she had done. First Pete and Rose…Now Mickey? The thought was unbearable 'I think I had better leave' Jackie grabbed her coat and thundered out the door. It was better if she had space. He just hoped that when she got home that Rose was there still being her annoying, little monster of a daughter.

Jackie reached the front door. She waited and listened. There was no sound of Britney Spears music and no smell of burning pizza left in the oven and no lights left on around the house, just no anything. Jackie nudged the key into the hole and swung the door open. For a moment she could swear he heard Rose yelling 'Mum' but she knew her imagination was just taking over her.

'It's funny' Jackie whispered to herself 'You never really notice how wonderful things are until they're gone'


End file.
